


Resistant Strains

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Finn (Star Wars), POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Power Imbalance, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The First Order treats secondary genders as a disease, an unfortunate genetic mutation that they cannot eradicate but that they can successfully suppress. FN-2187 is...an exception.“The First Order has managed to nearly exterminate this impurity in our ranks, and yet some strains have proven to beresistant.”





	Resistant Strains

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at TFA Kinkmeme. http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/4613.html?thread=10245893#cmt10245893  
>  **Finn/Hux - ABO w. Alpha Hux**  
>  _I don't think I've seen enough for this ship, less so for this trope._
> 
> _No mpreg._  
>  Dub con is fine. 
> 
> _\+ If they mated before Finn left the First Order._

_Now_

“You are familiar with the genetic mutations that plague the Republic?” General Hux put an emphasis on _Republic_ , making his words sound like a question, but he had micromanaged the stormtrooper education so precisely that there was no real question there. He had detailed records illustrating that every member of FN-2187's fire squad had received complete and thorough lessons regarding the plague of secondary genders. The stormtrooper programming emphasized the necessity of treatment to suppress these extraneous genders and, after 20 galactic standard years in the program, FN-2187 would think of his suppressants as essential as food and water.

Still, it seemed that 87 was obliged to answer, “Yes, sir. I completed the training on—” 

“I’m well aware of how you’ve progressed in your training." Hux interrupted, only supporting 87's worry that he'd been brought here not to answer for himself but to receive a punishment that had already been decided. The general's next words made his heart beat faster, with increasing concern. "But you’ve also displayed an interest outside of your assigned readings.”

“Only First Order approved materials. I’ve never tried to find anything else.”

Hux observed that the answer was rushed, perhaps not rehearsed, but at the very least considered beforehand, as if he knew he would one day have to answer for his behavior.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, for your kudos and comment. Sorry about this initially just being a 216 word chapter. The draft was going to be deleted if I didn't finally post some part of it so I went with my original snippet. The scene is being edited and extended.


End file.
